Integrated circuits are well known and many such integrated circuits require the use of an accurate ratio of a reference voltage. An example of a widely used ratio reference voltage circuit is a resistive or capacitive ratio divider, or level shifting obtained utilizing a diode or transistor components. But such prior art ratio reference voltage circuits are limited in their accuracy due to the problem with component matching, and, at least in the case of semiconductor components, the variations due to processing parameters and operating temperatures.